


Do Astronauts Dream of Reciprocated Feelings?

by SnowyDawn17



Series: The Chaos Squad Archives [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), pre-relationship on that oumota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyDawn17/pseuds/SnowyDawn17
Summary: In which Kaito thinks he's an idiot, and Kirumi agrees.





	Do Astronauts Dream of Reciprocated Feelings?

**Author's Note:**

> I once again wrote & posted this in the span of a few hours. Kirumi is amazingly fun to write, and Kaito is a dumbass. I love them both.

Kaito flops down into the chair sideways, his legs hanging over the armrest and both hands dragging down his face as he groans. Kirumi continues her work soundlessly, the only hint of acknowledgement being a split-second pause and the smallest tilt of her head to confirm who had walked in. But she stops on a dime at his next words. 

 

"Hey Kirumi, can you help me with somethin'?"

 

In the time it would take to blink the broom and dustpan vanish and Kirumi is seated in the opposing chair, back straight and hands folded gracefully in her lap. "How may I be of service, Momota-san?" He feels like he's taking advantage of her, asking for her help with something as dumb as this when she's undoubtedly busy, but- 

 

"Momota-san, I have swept the floor twice today. I can guarantee you are not being a burden, nor interfering with any of my duties." He flinches, a little half-jump, as she sees through him so easily. Kirumi smiles, pride at her correct deduction mixed with a smidge of sadness at the implication. "You always wear your heart on your sleeve - compared to someone like Ouma-san, I find you easy to read, Momota-san." 

 

Something in his expression must change because her smile falls with a tiny sigh, and she - somehow - sits even taller, gaze fixed in determination. "You would not be asking for my assistance, nor would you be hesitating, if this was something small or unimportant. Clearly it matters a great deal to you, and as a maid it is my duty to help in any way I can."

 

He knows she's right - he's too damn stubborn to ever ask her for help, especially with the small shit he knows he can figure out with enough time. Being here in the first place is a giant neon sign blaring his nervousness and insecurities for miles. So he just- he just needs to come out and say it. But first... "Well, er, first things first - this ain't really a 'maid' issue. I, uh, need your help as a friend." Kirumi only blinks in response, though Kaito knows this whole "friendship" thing is new to her. It's new to most of their weird group, and, well - that brings him around to square one again. 

 

After a moment's pause, she nods slowly. "Okay then, Momota-san. I shall do my best to assist you as your... friend." The split second hesitation before "friend" makes Kaito fight back a wince. He really isn't being fair to her, barging in and asking for help with this. But he really doesn't know who else to go to. (Certainly not Iruma, and absolutely not Harumaki. Shuichi... had enough to deal with without Kaito dumping more problems in his lap. 

 

He takes a deep breath to fight back his nerves and, ok, it’s just- it’s just like a bandaid, he can’t falter now, he’s Momota Kaito Luminary of the Stars and he’s not going to be defeated by a few mere  _ WORDS _ -

 

“IthinkIhaveacrushonOuma,” rushes out of his mouth and he squeezes his eyes closed, fighting the urge to cover his certainly red face with both hands and curl into a ball so he doesn’t have to see Kirumi’s reaction. But the words are out there, he can’t un-say them, and he has to know-

 

So he peeks. 

 

Her face looks almost perfectly still and serene, but Kaito’s knows her for long enough now that he can see the glimmer in her eye and the faintest tug of a smile. She- she’s…

 

She’s doing her damndest not to laugh at him.

 

He groans a long, drawn-out groan and flings an arm over his eyes, letting his head drop back against the armrest so he can’t look at her. This, of course, because the universe is conspiring against him today, is apparently even more hilarious than his confession because in his peripheral vision he sees her raise both hands to her face, smothering her escaping laughter. 

 

He groans again, a sound somewhere between frustration and pleading and whining, and Kirumi quickly regains her composure. “My- my apologies, Momota-san,” she says with a deep breath. “But- well, I was under the impression you were well aware of that.” 

 

If he wasn’t red beforehand he certainly is now, words floundering and failing as he tries to muster a response. “I- he- Listen, Kirumi-”

 

“My apologies again, that was rather forward of me.” Her smile looks placating, but Kaito can still see the faintest glimmer of laughter in her eye. She’s  _ enjoying _ this, goddamn it. “Now, though the common confessional holidays are several months away, there is no issue with beginning preparations now-”

 

“Woah woah woah now, hey, no, no I never said anything about _ planning _ a  _ confession _ -” He sat up in his seat so quickly his knees almost hit his chest, waving an arm out to catch Kirumi’s attention. She looked a tiny bit shocked and almost confused, but didn’t reply. She was waiting for him to explain himself further, probably. He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. “First off, I, fuck, I dunno if it’s- if it’s even a crush, y’know? It’ll probably pass in a day or three. It’s just that he’s been, well, he’s been being more- more open, I guess, I’d say honest but well it’s  _ Ouma _ , he’s been laughing and smiling more and these ones are  _ genuine  _ I can  _ feel  _ it, I can practically see the stars in his eyes when he gets excited and it makes me feel all these…. Feelings, I dunno how to describe ‘em, but seein’ him so happy and excited makes  _ me _ get excited and I want, I wanna make sure he keeps smilin’ like that, and I- I think the worst thing ever would be if he stopped and… it was ‘cuz of me.” He finishes speaking and realizes he’s breathing heavily, having blurted out all his thoughts rapidstream. Almost an afterthought, he adds “...Second only to not going to space, of course.”

 

Kirumi gives him a Look. “Momota-san, with all due respect… I think you have this one figured out by yourself.” 

 

“But I  _ don’t _ !” he blurts out, feeling frustration well up inside him. “I don’t- I don’t  _ want _ this to be a crush,” he finally admits, though saying it out loud makes his heart twist. 

 

“...Why not?” 

 

“”Like I just said, I- I don’t… I don’t want to hurt him.” His voice is softer now, nearly a whisper, and he’s grateful that Kirumi lets him speak without interruption. “I’m- I’m the Ultimate Astronaut, y’know? I’m gonna go to space, and it’s gonna be amazing!  _ I’m _ gonna be amazing. But that, well, that means…”

“...You’ll be going to outerspace,” Kirumi concludes when he trails off, a thoughtful look on her face. “You’re afraid of committing to a relationship with Ouma-san when you know you will be leaving the planet - as well as him - for extended periods of time, leaving him by himself.” As always, Kirumi knows how to take his bundled feelings and put them into words. Even though she isn’t the best at emotions herself (really, that’s his field, so it only speaks to how thrown off and confused he is that their roles are reversed) she’s always able to see right through him. But her blunt assessment cuts right to the heart of the issue, and Kaito feels a weight settling in his chest tighten. 

 

He swallows painfully. “It’s… it’s stupid, right? Knowing all that, and still wanting to…”

 

Kirumi raises a finger to her chin thoughtfully. “...As a maid, I concur. Your dedication and determination towards seeing your goals fulfilled is inspiring, Momota-san.” She takes a deep breath and turns her head to face him head-on, making direct eye contact as her fists tightly bunch up her skirt. “However, you asked for my assistance as your friend, not as a maid. And as your friend, I must admit that I agree - you are, indeed, being undeniably idiotic.” 

 

“Wha-”

 

“You are aware of and recognizing your own feelings, but are denying yourself possible reciprocation on grounds that assume not only how an outside party will react, but how  _ Ouma-san _ will react, and attempting to predict him is a hopeless endeavor that you are undoubtedly aware of.”

 

“Yeah, but- it’s  _ Ouma - _ I don’t want him to just pretend everything’s ok if it’s upsetting him!”

 

Kirumi fixes him with a sharp glare that freezes Kaito in place. “You yourself just said he is beginning to be more open with you, correct?”

 

“...Yeah.”

 

“Do you not trust him to be honest with you if you upset him?”

 

“Of course I trust him!” Kaito exclaims, almost offended. “I’d trust him with my lif-” Kirumi’s sharp glare cuts him off.

 

“Then why are you doubting him?” Kaito freezes like a deer in headlights. It’s not that- he  _ does _ trust Ouma, but-

 

Kirumi’s glare softens. “No relationship is perfect, Momota-san. I have served many couples as a maid - childhood sweethearts, parents, and everything in between. The biggest thing that separates the happiest couples from the rest, Momota-san… is communication.” She smiles a wry smile. “If there is anyone who can communicate their feelings from even outer space, Momota-san, I am sure it is you.”

 

After a brief pause spent with his brow furrowed, Kaito nodded sharply. He slammed his fists together as he leapt out of the chair, and grinned fiercely. “Alright! The Luminary of the Stars is limited by nothing - not even space itself! Thanks Kirumi!” And with that, Kaito sped out of the dorm common area, most likely in search of one certain Supreme Leader.

 

...Though, if Kirumi was a betting woman, she would guess there would be no confession today. Momota was confident in himself, yes, but one conversation would not clear away all his worries and hesitation. It was more likely that Ouma would drag him into another misadventure, though with any luck this one would not end with Harukawa-san at their throats. 

 

Kirumi stood from her seat and started towards the kitchen, trying to recall what teas were available. She would make a pot and pour two cups, and go heavy on the sugar in one. That was how Iruma-san liked it, when Kirumi could convince her to take a tea break. The maid was confident in her success this time. Today was a day to celebrate. 

 

They had spent the past few months waiting for Ouma or Momota to realize their feelings, after all. 


End file.
